The Ballad Of Anthony DiNozzo
by Checkerz
Summary: A present for Mother's everywhere: you are loved.


There was something about the piano that made his heart sing.

It was the purest form of deep expression for Tony DiNozzo.

But he hadn't touched the pearly white keys in years.

Not since his mother passed away.

It was something apart of Tony that could never be erased.

The music made his soul.

It also connected him with the late Elizabeth Paddington DiNozzo.

It was a connection that couldn't be tarnished.

He would always have this.

Remember her warm, gentle vibrant spirit through a stream of melodies.

To play without her would be too painful.

The man didn't know if still could.

It had been so long.

Every time he saw a piano his heart and soul reached out sadly along with aching fingers.

Aching for the chance to press the keys and hear it.

Hear his mother in a way no one could ever understand.

Tony stood in a large Victorian house surrounded by death, but he only saw one thing.

And that thing drew the agent closer and closer.

He had been snapping photos of the crime scene when it landed on the baby Grande piano.

No one else was in the room.

Kate and Gibbs were talking with one of the family members outside.

His long tan fingers hovered and curled in, daring then drawing away.

But the sight before him was impossible to resist.

Tony pressed his hands down.

A sophisticated small ring came out.

The one they used to play.

The one she taught him before...

 _Before_.

His eyes closed.

Fingers returning to his side.

A moment of resolution allowed him to sit down in front of it.

His very soul was in pain from the burdened resistance.

Tony threw caution in the wind and played.

Played his mother's song.

Expressed himself in a way he never had.

Not in a long time.

Not since the special agent was a lonely child.

Searching for love and comfort.

And found solice and beauty in something so simple.

A gust of happiness flooded his very being as he played.

Played with elegance and a profound sadness and lightness that could touch any one even a killer's soul.

 _This was Tony._

This was the Real Anthony DiNozzo.

A man who missed his mom with every key he pressed with every breath he took.

A last ending flourish.

Silence.

"...Hey Boss."

" ... _Tony,"_ Jethro spoke softly.

The younger agent swallowed, staring downwards, "Sorry about that."

"Rule number six, DiNozzo."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh my God!"

The sound of Kate's voice was a jump start.

Tony whipped around, carefully missing his boss.

Kate, Probie, the house owner and Ducky stood by the door like they had been there all along.

They looked completely gobsmacked.

Ducky was smiling knowingly.

" _You play?_ " Kate asked.

Tony tried to recover, "I had a few lessons when I was a kid."

Palmer started clapping.

McGee joined in.

Tony immediately swiped his hands through his hair, embarressed.

His green eyes flickered.

He was a man of surprising depth.

They mistook his frat boy persona for something else and that was the way he liked it.

Tony honestly felt a little trapped.

Ducky and Gibbs could sense this and abruptly moved things along.

After they packed everything into the van Kate spoke, "You never said you played."

Silence from his side of the vehicle.

"...I've never said a lot of things."

Tony's gaze never left the window.

Kate felt the awkwardness but probed on, genuinely curious, "It's what she taught you wasn't it?"

Tony nearly snapped his neck looking at his partner.

She had a kind, understanding smile.

It was hard to recognize the woman without a sour scowl or daring smirk.

Tony felt flabbergasted at her insight.

She took his silence with indignation, "I did take Psychology for 4 years remember?"

The Italian still didn't speak.

Which was quite honestly creeping Kate out.

"Did you use to play with her?"

"... _Yeah_."

"So you stopped?"

"Didn't feel right."

"But you played in there."

His gaze turned back towards large passionate brown eyes.

"...My mistake."

They searched each other for a single tell.

No reply.

When, "It wasn't a mistake."

She started the van.

Tony went back to the window still hearing the faintest of melodies.

 _He smiled._

Elizabeth still felt very near.

He could have sworn he smelled her lilac perfume and felt a soft hand guiding his own.

A grieving, longing frown etched his forehead, ' _I love you...Mom._ "

 **Black & White Poof**

 **Fin.**

 **For Mother's Day**


End file.
